bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Avohkii (ACD)
The Order of the Avohkii is one of the five major organizations in the RPG A City Divided. While the Order is seen as one of the two "good" organizations of the RPG, insofar as its desire to serve Mata Nui and restore Metru Nui to its pre-gang glory days, it is also viewed as totalitarian, with draconian peackeeping methods and stringent security. Origins Following the final victorious battle against the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Turaga of Metru Nui decided to create a peace-keeping force for Metru Nui. Built mainly from the surviving Toa of the Finishing of Shadow, the new order, named the Order of the Avohkii in the great Takanuva's legend, oversaw the security and day-to-day needs of the Matoran. The system worked perfectly, and peace reigned on Metru Nui as the Order, under the direct leadership of the Turaga, took care of all problems and conflicts. New Leadership, New Methods However, when the Turaga finally passed away from ancient age, a new figure rose to the Order's head: the Commander. This mysterious Toa of Gravity, a survivor of the Finishing of Shadow, originally ruled much the way the Turaga had done- until, that is, the emergence of the Nash within the city. Slowly, the Commander's methods and strategies became more draconion and strict, alienating most of his strategists and advisors, and even his own right-hand, the Toa Altior. But things finally came to a head when the Commander comissioned the creation of the Vahki 2.0, robotic enforcers built along the same blueprints as the infamous Vahki of the Toa Metru's time. By this time, open suspicion and hostility had spread across the city: did the Commander truly have the city's best interests in mind- or something darker? Schism This newfound hostility hit home when Altior, fed up with his superior's totalitarian ways, resigned his commission and founded the Guardians, taking a good fraction of the Order's Toa with him. Furious, the Commander ordered his forces, in no uncertain terms, to treat the rebels just as they would the enemy. The two factions have been at war since. Nuva's Treasures; Present Day It was the Order who originally discovered the existence of the Toa Nuva's ancient vessels of energy. Realizing the potential this could have on the universe, the Commander ordered his forces to keep the discovery a secret- to no avail. All of the other factions caught wind, and the Order found themselves forced into a race for the objects. The Order is still the main power of the City of Legends- but for how long? As patrols of Toa and Vahki scour the city for trouble-makers and Nuva artifacts, it is up to the Order's enemies to wonder what steps they would take to remain in power... Races 2 races make up the order: the Toa, and the Vahki.2. Toa At the core of the Order's forces are the Toa, the Chosen of Mata Nui. Following the defection of Altior and the Guardians, the Toa who remained with the Order can be split into 3 groups: those who are the most dedicated to the Commander's cause, those who sympathize with the Guardians but view them as weak, and those who simply enjoy their roles as law enforcement. Vahki.2 Early in the conflict against the Metru-Nash, the Commander ordered that the ancient Po-Metru Vahki assembly lines be re-vitalized, so that a new army of robotic law enforcers would be created. While they are much more advanced than their original counterparts, the Vahki's dogmatic approach to law enforcement remains the same. Other While not overly represented among the Order's ranks, a few beings of other species have been known to work for the Order. These special warriors are not usually the typical Order grunts, but special agents employed by the Commander to carry out special missions and achieve secret objectives. Category:Organizations (ACD)